


Homin Tumblr Drabbles

by rilakumabear



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilakumabear/pseuds/rilakumabear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unrelated ficlets that I wrote on tumblr. Please check the notes at the beginning of each chapter for the tags and ratings. Enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Influenza and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://boomjagalaka.tumblr.com/post/85701653448/rilakumabear-trying-to-make-me-get-a-diabetes

“How can you be so stupid, taking medicine that makes you drowsy right before our concert?” Changmin snaps at his hyung. Yunho smiles weakly, rounding his eyes cutely in an effort calm him down.

“The staff member who got them said there wasn’t any regular medicine in the convenience store, so I just took the drowsy ones instead,” he explains, lying down on their bed of their Japan apartment. On the bedside table, there’s an empty bowl of chicken soup, a glass of water, and several boxes of medicine that Changmin had fretted over which to give him. Since returning home from their concert, the younger man had done nothing but hover over him, something that Yunho had secretly enjoyed.

“I have regular medicine!” Changmin cries in exasperation. “You know I carry everything in my bag just in case, you should have just asked me!”

“Aw, were you worried about me?” Yunho grins, batting his eyelashes.

Changmin blushes furiously. “Idiot! Of course not! I was worried you were going to mess up the concert. If you do badly, it affects me as well, you know.”

Yunho looks up at that, a guilty expression crossing his features. “I’m sorry, Min-ah. I’ll do my best not to get ill.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean it like that, silly,” Changmin sighs, plopping down onto the bed beside him. “I just want you to recover properly. Stop pushing yourself so much.” He cuddles closer to Yunho, heart clenching at the thought of any more harm falling to his beloved hyung. Yunho smiles at his concern, wrapping the younger man tightly in his arms.

“Promise me you’ll get better.”

“I promise.”

“Promise me you’ll take care of yourself properly.”

“I promise,” Yunho murmurs, tilting his head down so they can kiss. It’s warm and cosy, and the sweet kiss is the last thing Yunho thinks of before he falls asleep.

*

In the morning, Yunho wakes up, feeling refreshed and healthy. He pokes the lump buried under the blankets next to him.

“Changminnie? Time to wake up!”

With a groan, the younger man sticks his head out from the blankets, hair mussed up. And sneezes.

Yunho blinks rapidly, trying not to panic as Changmin’s eyes widen in horror.

“You gave me the fucking flu!”

Fin~


	2. Make You Mine (Homin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaguely based on that now-infamous quote:
> 
> "I think I referred Changmin as my brother, a member (of Tohoshinki) in the past… and also I said that he was like a partner that I married to… But now I think about him as an alternate version of me, myself. Some parts of him that I long for/adore… Changmin is completely different from me. His personality and habits are really different from mine. In these days, instead of treating him as a companion/partner, I want to say that he is mine. And… this is very difficult for me to explain… (laugh).. well, Yes, I want to make him mine." -– Yunho talking about his relationship with Changmin 
> 
> Originally posted here: http://rilakumabear.tumblr.com/post/96543711234/prompt-love-and-war-homin-minho-it-doesnt-matter

_I want to make him mine_.

The words slip out accidentally, and Yunho’s too tired and too uncaring to really laugh it off. Watching his interview from behind the camera, Changmin stiffens visibly, relaxing instantly to smile reassuringly at the surrounding staff:  _Hahaha, isn’t my band member funny, look at him joking about being all possessive, it’s all fine, it’s not serious._

Yunho finishes with his interview, pulling off the mic with a little more force than necessary. 

"What the fuck do you think you were talking about," Changmin hisses, irritated, as they make their leave.

Yunho shrugs. “It just came out.”

"God, I can’t believe  _I’m_  the one saying this, but: be more careful,” Changmin replies, eyes narrowed. “You’re gonna give people the wrong impression.”

"Wrong impression?" Yunho repeats, a flash of anger that makes his heart pound. They slip into their van, and the conversation is halted until they get back to their shared apartment in Japan.

"What’s so wrong with what I said?" Yunho snaps, kicking off his shoes.

"Do I really need to answer that?" Changmin replies witheringly. He scowls, eyes narrowing when he spots Yunho’s shoes. "For fuck’s sake, how many times do I need to tell you, line up your shoes properly!”

Yunho stares at them. Normally, he would meekly run back and push them to the side the way Changmin preferred, but tonight, he’s too tired and just doesn’t give  a shit. Instead, he deliberately raises his gaze to meet Changmin’s and says slowly, and very clearly: “No.”

Changmin twitches. “Line up. Your shoes,” he says, voice low, demanding.

Yunho raises an eyebrow. “I’m sick of doing everything your way. So, no. You don’t like it? Move the fucking shoes yourself.”

He turns away, striding down the hallway to shower. Almost as an afterthought, he slings off his jacket, letting it fall with a soft  _thump_ , to the floor.

It takes about 2 seconds before Changmin grabs him, slamming him against the wall so hard all the air is pushed from his lungs.

"You shit," Changmin snarls. "You did that on purpose."

"Yeah?" Yunho smirks, breathless. "So what if I did?"

They stare at one another, breathing hard, eyes dark. For a fraction of a second, Changmin’s grip on him relaxes, and Yunho’s a little disappointed. It soon turns into arousal when the younger man is clawing at him, shoving hard until they stumble into the nearest room- the bathroom.

"Get in," Changmin hisses, pushing him into the shower stall. Yunho barely has time to peel off his clothing. "You fucking stink."

"Haven’t been home in two days, what did you expect," Yunho snaps. He turns, grabs the younger man inside with him and turns on the shower, uncaring as Changmin’s shirt gets soaked. The younger man yelps in surprise and anger as Yunho impatiently pulls off the wet garment and tosses it carelessly to the floor. It’s not an expensive shirt, but Yunho recognises it as a birthday gift that Changmin had received from his youngest sister. It’s why he isn’t entirely surprised when he finds himself pushed hard into the wall of the shower stall with so much force he briefly panics that the glass will crack.

But as always, the stall holds firms, and Yunho grapples for grip, moaning as Changmin uncaps some lotion, squirting out a minimum amount before he’s pushing two fingers into his hole.

"Is this what you wanted?" Changmin bites down hard on his neck, finger-fucking him brutally. "Winding me up all day so you wouldn’t have to beg me to fuck you."

Yunho groans, pressing his heated face against the glass. He can’t bear to answer, probably couldn’t anyway with the way Changmin is scissoring him open, the needles of hot water stimulating his sensitive skin.

“‘I want to make him mine’,” Changmin mocks Yunho’s earlier words. He pulls his fingers out, pushes the tip of his cock in. “As if I’m some kind of object for you to own?”

"Didn’t mean it like that," Yunho pants. His thighs tremble as Changmin pushes in all the way, moaning loudly as he’s barely given a minute to adjust before Changmin’s thrusting.

"Tell me what you meant, then," the younger man snarls, fingers bruising into Yunho’s hips.

"Want you to myself," Yunho moans, reaching down to jack himself off in time to Changmin’s thrusts. He braces most of his weight against the shower stall, not wanting to slip like last time. "Nobody else. Just you and me. I just want  _you_.”

Changmin slips closer, until they’re pressed back-to-chest. “You have me,” he breathes, nipping at his jaw. His hand snakes down to close around Yunho’s. it;s the combination of his words and actions that leave Yunho whining as his orgasm coils around him, unleashing and making him shake with the after effect. Changmin doesn’t slow down, keeps thrusting until he spills over with a cry.

They take a few moments to recover, and Yunho straightens himself, stretching out his cramped muscles. Changmin pushes the wet hair out of his eyes, smiling almost sheepishly.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah," Yunho replies, pulling him close again to kiss under the fall of water.

_Mine._


	3. Phone Lines (Homin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I spent all day talking on the phone trying to get my internet fixed. At least a fic came out of it? \o/
> 
> Rating PG, U, etc. No tags.

Changmin taps his foot impatiently as he listens to the infuriatingly cheesy music playing over the phone. He should be heading out for dinner with his friends but instead, he’s waiting in line to speak to somebody working for his internet provider which has gone down _again_. He’s almost tempted to just hang up, but he’s already been waiting for forty minutes, and now he’s in second place.

 _Your call is very important to us_ , a soothing pre-recorded female voice tells him. _Please hold. You are currently in position number-_

A pause-

_One._

“Yes!” Changmin punches the air. “Finally!”

“Hello, how may I help you?” a cheerful voice says over the line. The call centre worker sounds way too happy and enthusiastic and it grates on Changmin’s nerves.

“My internet’s dead,” he says without any preamble. “For the third time this week, so _fix_ it.”

“Alright, let me see what I can do for you, Mr-?”

“Just Changmin,” he sighs, rubbing at the temples of his head. He grips the landline between his shoulder and cheek, whilst tapping out a text to Kyuhyun that he’s going to be late.

 _Well hurry up_ , Kyu replies _. Remember I promised to set you up? There’s someone I want you to meet_.

“Okay, Mr Jangmi,” the man says. “Did you try turning it off and back on again?”

“Jesus- are you fucking serious?” Changmin cries. “And it’s _Changmin_.”

“My apologies, Jangmi,” the other man says, and he actually does sound sorry. Changmin huffs out a breath, unimpressed. “But did you try?”

“Yes, of course I fucking did,” he growls instead. “My name is CHANGMIN.”

“I’m Yunho!” the other man chirps. “Is your landline and internet router connected?”

“Yeah,” Changmin says, slumping in the chair beside the dinner table.

“Okay, can I ask that you unplug all the wires and plug them back in-”

Changmin nods in exasperation, before the words sink in.

“…are you basically asking me to turn it off and on again.”

There’s a pause, in which Changmin listens to a few frantic sounds of paper being turned.

“Wait, are you checking a book or something?”

“It’s not a book,” Yunho replies defensively. “It’s, uh, a file.”

“A file,” Changmin repeats. “You’re checking your answers with a _file_? This isn’t a school test, I need you to fix my fucking internet!”

“I’m so sorry for the complications, Jangmi,” Yunho says, and it sounds like he’s reading off page- he probably _is._

“It’s Chang- oh, forget it,” Changmin growls. “Fuck you.”

There’s another pause, in which Yunho is ruffling through his goddam file again.

“…they didn’t give me a response for that,” Yunho tells him mournfully. Changmin wants to scream.

“So basically I’m paying premium rates to talk to some idiot that doesn’t know how to fix my internet and is reading off a few pages of script,” Changmin says, completely deadpan. He’s so annoyed he wants to laugh.

“Hey look, I’m just trying to make a living here,” Yunho grumbles. “You think I enjoy being verbally abused on a daily basis?”

Changmin feels a tiny bit guilty. “Don’t take it personally. Maybe if your company did what I’m actually paying them for, this wouldn’t be necessary.”

“Tell me about it,” Yunho says, and Changmin can almost hear him rolling his eyes. “You know, I heard rumours that the company deliberately fucks up so the customer has to call up, and they get more money from the phone rates?”

“Shit,” Changmin says weakly. His call is quickly approaching the one hour mark.

“Hang on a sec, I’m going to check your internet history in case you accidentally downloaded some kind of virus,” Yunho says. “Some websites come with malware that affect-”

“My internet history?” Changmin squeaks, remembering last night’s lonely fuck with his left hand and a few websites. “That- that won’t be necessary!”

“I promise it’ll only take a second,” Yunho says soothingly. Before Changmin can protest any further, he hears Yunho make a choked noise of embarrassment.

“That wasn’t me,” Changmin wants to die. He’s suddenly very, very grateful that Yunho can’t see him. “I swear to you, that was my friend, he signed me up on all those porn sites as a joke-!”

“Um,” Yunho says. “I believe you.”

Changmin _really_ wants the ground to swallow him whole. He comforts himself in the fact that this is the only communication he will ever have with Yunho.

“Well anyway, your internet history doesn’t seem to have downladed any malware,” the other man says, “So. Uh.”

“You have no fucking idea what you’re doing, do you?” Changmin sighs.

“Usually I’d recommend sending over a technician but to be honest, that’s just another way for the company to wring more money from you,” Yunho explains apologetically.

“Fuck this, I’m late for dinner,” Changmin sighs. “My best friend set me up on a blind date.”

“Shit, no way,” Yunho laughs. “Me too. Well, not my best friend, but a guy I work with anyway. I’m going to be late too. But good luck!”

“Thanks,” Changmin smiles. “You too.”

“Well, I’m sorry I couldn’t help you out,” Yunho says.

“Nah, I’ll just end my contract and use a different internet provider,” Changmin says drily.

Yunho laughs. “Good idea. So… it was nice to talk to you. Best of luck, Jangmi!”

Changmin sighs, not bothering to correct the other man this time. “Thanks, Yunho. Hope you don’t get any verbal abuse tomorrow.”

“Doubt it,” Yunho chuckles a little. “Bye, Jangmi.”

“…Bye,” Changmin rolls his eyes and hangs up, feeling almost sorry for doing so. His internet was still dead but suddenly he doesn’t really mind anymore. There’s a few texts from Kyuhyun, saying not to worry, his blind date is running a little late as well. So Changmin takes a few more minutes to preen in front of the mirror before heading out to the classy bar his friend has chosen. Undoubtedly, the bar must be stocked with good wine.

“Sorry I’m late,” Changmin apologises. Kyuhyun turns, smiling, and pulls forward another man, who’s smiling a little awkwardly. And _fuck_ , okay, he really owes Kyuhyun one because- long legs and thick arms and a gorgeous face and _damn_.

“Hey! Your date just arrived as well,” Kyuhyun says. He gestures to the other man. “This is Changmin. And Changmin, this is Yunho.”

Changmin makes some kind of choked garbling sound. “Y-Yunho?”

“Hi,” Yunho smiles. “It’s nice to meet you, Changmin.”

Okay, yeah, that’s definitely him, they were literally _just_ speaking to each other and Yunho’s fucking seen his _internet history_ -

“Uh, Changmin?” Kyuhyun prompts, looking unimpressed.

“Oh my God,” Changmin groans. “What were the fucking chances?”

Yunho’s eyes widen, perking up with recognition at Changmin’s voice. “ _Jangmi_?”

“It’s _Changmin_!” Changmin cries.

“Oh. Why didn’t you just tell me?” Yunho looks perplexed.

“I _did_ , you idiot, you didn’t hear me properly-”

“Wait,” Kyuhyun interrupts. “You two know each other?”

“Kind of?” Yunho offers, as Changmin whines pathetically.

“Oh,” Kyuhyun looks between them, holding back a laugh. “Well, uh. I’m going to go over there and buy the girl in the red dress a drink, so have fun, kids!”

He disappears to the end of the bar, leaving them alone. Changmin kind of really wants to be swallowed by the ground again, but Yunho is also really fucking cute so-

“Well,” Yunho grins. “On the plus side, I think we both have a healthy interest in gay porn, so at least we have one thing in common.”

“I- I’m so sorry about that,” Changmin groans. Yunho laughs, and the sound is _so_ much better in real life than over the phone.

“How about I buy you a drink?” Yunho nudges him, a shy smile on his face. Changmin straightens up, blushing.

“Yeah. Okay, I can do that.”

 


	4. Run (Homin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anon prompt: homin, werewolf, preferably yunho as alpha
> 
> Alpha/omega, knotting. Basically just porn. Warning for dubcon.

Originally posted [here](http://rilakumabear.tumblr.com/post/99497073439/homin-werewolf-preferably-yunho-as-alpha)

-

His lungs feel as if they’re about to burst and his legs tremble weakly with exertion, but Changmin can’t stop- not now. He ducks through the backstreets and the alleyways, hoping the narrow paths will slow down his chaser. It’s useless, of course. Yunho isn’t following him by sight, he’s simply breathing in Changmin’s scent and it’s only a matter of time before he’s caught.

Changmin stumbles over his feet, and sprawls over the rough tarmac, scuffing the heels of his palms hard enough that they bleed.

"Shit," he gasps. The blood will only serve to strengthen his scent. He drags himself up again, trying to run, but his body betrays him, and he collapses again, whole body shaking.

The bright moonlight is suddenly blocked by a long shadow, and Changmin moans, out of fear and arousal.

"Yunho," he whispers.

"Enough of this, Changminnie," Yunho says, stalking up to him, running a hand through his tousled hair. He’s panting, but not as breathless and Changmin is. "You’ve had your fun. Now give yourself over to me."

"No," Changmin says weakly. "Don’t. Hyung, please!"

Yunho’s lips curl in a snarl of annoyance. In seconds, he is merging, skin shifting until he growls as a wolf. The beast is huge, almost as tall as Changmin, teeth flashing in the stark moonlight. His dark fur is long and rugged, but gleaming with health. Changmin doesn’t stand a chance.

With a few easy bounds, the wolf leaps forward, using a single, heavy paw to pin Changmin’s chest to the ground.

"Yunho, please," Changmin begs, struggling for air. It’s terrifying, but he also can’t help the frisson of arousal that slides down his spine, warming his body. His cock swells with anticipation, and Changmin cringes in embarrassment as Yunho leans down to sniff him, breathing in the scent of his arousal.

The wolf growls, eyes glittering with desire. Changmin takes his chance, trying to slip out from under the huge paw on his chest. But Yunho snarls, his huge jaw opening over his throat. He doesn’t bite, sharp teeth barely grazing Changmin’s skin, but the threat is clear.

"Okay," Changmin whispers, relaxing his body in defeat. "Okay."

Yunho shifts again, his human form hardly less dangerous than his wolf form. His mouth dips in to bite down on the sensitive spot between Changmin’s collarbone and neck, laving his tongue over the skin.

"You see how much better this is when you give up to me?" Yunho breathes, hips rolling against Changmin’s. "I won’t hurt you. I’d never hurt you. But I won’t let you go, either."

"I know," Changmin gasps, eyes closing under the sensation. Yunho’s erection is thick and heavy against his thigh, and his hole clenches, waiting to be filled.

"You’re mine," Yunho growls, his grip on Changmin tightening a fraction. "Do you understand? You. Are. Mine."

"Yes," Changmin gasps, shuddering with fear and arousal. "Yunho- Hyung, please." He doesn’t know what’s he’s begging for anymore. Only that he’s shaking with need, and Yunho is the only one who could ever sate him.

It’s always rough, but Changmin can’t picture it any other way. Yunho tears at his shirt, buttons snapping, hot mouth working over his chest. With his hands, his trousers are worked off, and Changmin doesn’t have time to worry that they’re still outside and anyone could technically round the corner to find them rutting like animals.

And they  _were_  animals, were they not? Yunho shoves and pulls at Changmin as he sees fit, caring only that he can fill the younger man with his seed, that he could claim him and ensure that nobody would even dare to look at Changmin the wrong way. That was his duty as an alpha, after all, and as his omega, Changmin didn’t have much room for argument.

He yelps in surprise and Yunho lifts his legs, hooking them over his shoulders. His hole is totally exposed, leaking and wet already.

"I can smell you," Yunho groans, swiping his tongue over the sensitive rim. "How desperate you are to be filled by me."

"Yunho," Changmin’s face burns with embarrassment. "Please don’t."

Yunho pushes in his tongue, sucking and nipping until Changmin cries out again and again, any inhibitions soon forgotten. As always, Yunho is ruthless, chasing after Changmin’s pleasure so he can toy with it until the younger man forgets his own name. His hands play around with Changmin’s cock, palms pumping in tandem with his tongue-fucking until Changmin’s leaking everywhere, unable to make a sound but the soft cries of shuddering arousal.

Satisfied, Yunho lifts himself, gazing into Changmin’s eyes as the head of his cock nudges at his hole. “Don’t run away from me again, Changmin-ah. I will always find you.”

"That’s why I run," Changmin whispers, then cries out as he’s filled. He claws at Yunho’s back, leaving long welts that the other man doesn’t even seem to notice. His hips instinctively cant upwards in a bid to drive Yunho  _deeper_ , mouth open and wet.

Yunho groans, and pushes his face forward. Their mouths meet in a messy clash of teeth and tongue- too painful to be called something as sweet as a kiss. They fuck brutally, against the cold wet tarmac, Changmin’s legs still hooked around the older man’s neck so that with every thrust, Yunho is slamming against his sensitised prostate.

"Coming," Changmin gasps, his hole clenching and fluttering around Yunho’s length.

Yunho snarls his response, “No, not yet.”

"Please," Changmin whines, as Yunho pulls out almost completely, only to shout out as the older man plunges back in. He can feel Yunho’s cock twitch, the base of it swelling and thickening with the growing knot.

"No!" he gasps, shaking. "No, no,  _no_ , fuck, let me come first,  _please_!” 

But it’s too late- Yunho moans as his knot fills out completely, locking them together. He comes directly against Changmin’s prostate, hips rocking slowly. Changmin whines, eyes tearing with the need to come, but there’s not enough stimulation.

"Yunho," he reaches down for his cock, but Yunho snarls again.

"Don’t do that," He reaches for Changmin’s cock, giving it one firm tug before he grips it too tightly to be pleasurable. "This is mine. No one else will be getting you off ever again, not even you."

Changmin kicks out weakly, body shaking on the edge of the orgasm Yunho so cruelly denies him of. He doesn’t have a choice but to wait it out, taking what pleasure he can from the slow pumps that Yunho occasionally gives his neglected cock.

They both shudder as Yunho comes again, panting harshly. Changmin whines, trying to buck his hips, but of course his alpha wouldn’t allow that.

"Play nice, Changminnie," Yunho breathes, hips rocking slowly backwards and forth as he fills him up. "You already wasted so much of my time, having to hunt you down. Don’t you think I deserve the time to claim my prize?"

"Wanna come," Changmin moans, his hole clenching around the thick knot inside him.

Yunho huffs a small laugh against his cheek. “My sweet omega. Let me finish, and maybe I’ll let you.”


	5. Creative Law (Homin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anon prompt: College AU. Fluff, rated U.

Originally posted [here](http://rilakumabear.tumblr.com/post/99727114829/college-au-homin-pls)

-

As with most things in his life, Changmin can directly blame Kyuhyun for the consequences. Take, for example, the time Kyuhyun went through his political phase and talked endlessly about changing the world to make it a better place- Changmin had been so swayed that he barely hesistated to study law alongside his best friend. Or how about the time Kyuhyun decided that Changmin really  _really_  needed to get laid and was determined to find Changmin a boyfriend. Or maybe the time he found out that Changmin was harbouring a secret crush on one of their fellow classmates? 

Because, yeah, okay, Jung Yunho was  _hot_ , so of course Changmin was crushing on him- who wouldn’t? The other man wasn’t just blessed with the looks of a modern day Adonis, but he had such a sweet personality- always smiling and brightening up the atmosphere anywhere he went. He was the type to give up his seat for the elderly, to leave out food for stray cats, to immediately break up an argument so diplomatically that the people involved would soon become best friends.

In short, he was perfect, and Changmin is more than a little in love.

And of course, when their lecturer tells them to pair up for a project, Kyuhyun leaves him to work with Zhou Mi, a foreign exchange student, leaving Changmin to work with-

"Hi, I’m Jung Yunho! Do you have a work partner yet?"

Changmin blinks, gaping rather unattractively. “Uh, yes! I mean, no- no, I don’t have a partner yet,” he blurts, kicking himself mentally.

Yunho breathes a sigh of relief, plopping down on the seat next to him. “Great! You’re, Changmin, right?”

"Yes," Changmin blurts.

Yunho smiles- a dazzling ray of bright sunshine that turns Changmin’s brain to mush. “Let’s work hard together, Changminnie!”

Changmin flushes in pleasure, insides squirming at the thought that he would be spending  _hours_  with Yunho, just the two of them. Could this day get any better? Yunho was sexy, and smart, and kind, and-

"This creative writing class is really hard," Yunho frowns, poring over their textbook.

-and he’s also a complete and utter  _idiot_.

"Creative writing class," Changmin repeats, incredulously.

"Yeah, I didn’t have enough credits just studying dance so they told me to pick up another module, and I chose creative writing!" Yunho beams. "I don’t know why everything has to be so technical, though…" he trails off thoughtfully, and Changmin wants to cry.

"Wait. You’ve been coming in every week for the past few months thinking this class is for  _creative writing_?” Changmin blurts as his whole world comes crashing down. 

Yunho glances up, cheeks reddening. “…It’s not?”

"This is  _law_ , you idiot,” Changmin groans.

"But… last week we were asked to study a script about a mother fighting for the custody of her kid!"

"That was a court transcript!"

"Wow," Yunho blinks. "No wonder it seemed so real."

"I don’t believe this," Changmin says faintly. "Look. You need to find the real creative writing class since you’re already a few months behind. Just clear it up with the administration, I’m sure they’ll be able to sort it out."

"N-now?" Yunho glances around. "You’ll have to find a new partner…"

"It’s okay," Changmin sighs. "Better than you attending the wrong class all year and failing. I can’t believe you never noticed!"

"Well, I was kind of distracted," Yunho confesses. He suddenly becomes very engrossed in staring at the blank page of his notebook.

"Distracted by what?" Changmin asks. His heart skips a beat.

"You," Yunho blushes furiously, the heat creeping all the way up to the tips of his ears. "It’s just-" he blurts. "You looked so hard-working and shy and the way you debated with the lecturer was so  _intense_ , I- I really like you.”

"…What."

"Yeah," Yunho smiles a little sadly. He packs up his bag, avoiding Changmin’s gaze. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Changmin."

"Wait," Changmin grabs his arm before he can leave. "We can’t work together, but we can still meet up! Do you- Do you want to go for coffee?"

The words come out in a giant rush, but Yunho doesn’t seem to mind, if the wide grin that spreads over his face is any indication.

"I’d love to," Yunho says softly. Changmin watches as he moves to talk quietly to their lecturer, before discreetly leaving the room. The lecturer shakes her head in disbelief, then pairs Changmin with a girl named Yuri. The rest of the lecture is hard work, but when it ends, Changmin finds Yunho outside the hall, waiting for him.

"So…. coffee?" Yunho smiles.

"Lead the way," Changmin smiles back.

So maybe this was all Kyuhyun’s fault again, but this time Changmin didn’t mind.


	6. Coffee Prince (Homin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anon who requested a barista or runaway royalty!au. I tried to combine the two and....this happened??
> 
> Fluff, no rating.

Originally posted [here](http://rilakumabear.tumblr.com/post/100029747344/homin-please-maybe-barista-or-runaway)

-

"One, um, mocha, please," Changmin blushes. Yunho smiles; he pronounces it as  _mo-cha._

"You shouldn’t be here," he says instead, voice soft. "You have duties to attend."

"I wanted to see you," Changmin mutters, fiddling with a pile of napkins on the barista bar. "Aren’t you happy to see me?"

"Of course! But Changminnie, you’re a prince. I’m a lowly waiter who makes coffee."

"Really good coffee," Changmin insists. Yunho chuckles, but it fades into worry; each time the prince visited, the higher the risk of getting caught. But at the same time, he can’t bear the thought of never seeing Changmin again.

"I’m on break in five minutes," he says instead. Changmin’s face lights up, and the risk suddenly seems worth it again.

Yunho hurries with wiping down the surfaces of the counter, whilst Changmin hovers nearby. At last, Yunho takes off his apron and drags Changmin into the storeroom.

"We shouldn’t be doing this," he whispers, but Changmin is already reaching for him, close enough that they can kiss, moaning quietly.

"Missed you," Changmin murmurs, hands cradling Yunho’s face. "Missed you so much."

"Me too," Yunho can’t help but smile, kissing his prince again and again until they break apart to breathe. They sink down to the floor, leaning back against the sacks of flour and breathing in the scent of coffee beans. Yunho wraps an arm protectively around the other man, slowly playing with his hair. Changmin snuggles closer, his own arm wrapping around Yunho’s waist. 

"Mother wants me to meet the daughter of a nobleman," Changmin says softly. "Her name is Seohyun."

Yunho stiffens. 

"I’ve already met her," Changmin murmurs, lacing their fingers together. "She has a girlfriend called Jinah."

"Oh," Yunho's heart clenches, feeling sorry for them. 

"Let’s not talk about this," Changmin offers. "Let’s just be together?"

"Good idea," Yunho agrees. He pulls the younger man even closer, pressing a kiss to his temple.

It wouldn’t be too long before Yunho would return to work, and Changmin to his world of luxury and impossible duty. But for now, they lean against one another, breathing in the scent of coffee.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anon who requested Homin on a lazy, slow day, giving each other blowjobs, 69.

Originally posted [here](http://rilakumabear.tumblr.com/post/100112296399/hi-do-you-still-take-fic-request-and-a-pwp-one-at)

-

The afternoon sun picks up the minute motes of dust spirally lazily through the air. Changmin puffs a breath and watches as they dance about. He should really catch up on housework. He should really get up and shower, make breakfast- or rather, lunch. He should really be doing a lot of things, but somehow he’s still in bed, Yunho curled into his side, yawning sleepily.

"Awake yet?" He asks with a smile.

"Nearly," Yunho mumbles, nibbling on the sensitive skin under his armpit.

"Gross," Changmin laughs, squirming away. "We need to get up."

Yunho hums in agreement, but slings a leg over his, trapping him to the bed- not that Changmin’s really fighting to leave. He presses a series of soft kisses on the side of Changmin’s torso, smirking when Changmin opens his mouth in a soft moan.

"Again?" Yunho whispers, glancing up slyly.

"We’re out of lube," Changmin grumbles. "I  _told_  you I didn’t need so much last night.”

"Better safe than sorry," Yunho shrugs, shuffling down until he’s crouched over Changmin’s crotch, pulling teasingly at the waistline of his boxers with his teeth. "How about I use my mouth?"

"Yunho," Changmin groans, hips rocking up. Yunho laughs, breath warm against the skin of his belly. He pulls down Changmin’s boxers, nosing at his balls.

"Only half hard? I’m insulted," Yunho tuts, kissing the tip of his shaft.

"Be flattered I can even get it up after last night," Changmin mutters, slinging his forearm against his eyes to hide his embarrassment. "Are you going to do something or just stare?"

"Mmm," Yunho hums, then swallows him down, head bobbing slowly. Changmin moans at the familiar heat, legs instinctively spreading wider. God, Yunho’s  _mouth_. He could spends hours waxing lyrical about it, how his full lips stretch thin over the width of his cock, how his tongue flickers teasingly over the head. But none of it would ever compare to the real sensation, and Changmin brings down his hands to fist Yunho’s hair.

He’s fully hard now, and Yunho takes him with practised ease. “You taste good,” he murmurs, hands creeping up his thighs to grip his hipbones, pinning him to the mattress. Changmin whines, unable to buck his hips, a slave to Yunho’s slow ministrations.

"Hyung," he pleads. "Need you, c’mon-"

Yunho nips him warningly, then opens his mouth wide to suck at his balls, making them wet and slippery with spit. His hand dances along the length of his cock, fingertips teasing and not giving him  _quite_ enough stimulation. Changmin growls, frustrated. Yunho always liked to draw out foreplay, even though he  _knows_  Changmin never has the same amount of patience. Fine. Two could play at this game.

"Hyung," he pitches his voice low and smoky, triumphant when Yunho’s eyes darken a touch. "Hyung, come up here. Wanna taste you."

"I’m not done," Yunho murmurs, voice husky from blowing him.

"Surely you can multitask?" Changmin asks, eyes wide. Yunho grunts, lifting himself up and swivelling so his crotch hovers over Changmin’s’ face. Changmin tugs down his briefs, suppressing a giggle when Yunho kicks them away, cock slapping against his mouth. It’s filthy and mildly embarrassing, but it also really turns him on. His mouth salivates in anticipation, a low groan escaping his throat before he even realises.

Yunho releases his cock for a moment, twisting his head to peer at him. “First one to come loses?”

"This is not a competition!" Changmin pinches his thigh hard enough that Yunho twitches, letting out that breathy laugh whenever he’s really turned on.

"I guess you’re gonna lose anyway," he giggles, and Changmin scowls because it’s kind of true. Not everyone had the stamina of a fucking stud, jeez. He grabs at Yunho’s hips, guiding down the other man’s cock until the weight of it sits heavy in his mouth, and he moans, lifting his head for more. Yunho lets out a breathy gasp of appreciation, hips rocking slowly. As always, he’s careful and considerate, making sure Changmin isn’t choking, feeding him inch by inch. He leans down again to resume sucking Changmin off, head moving up and down at a leisurely pace. Changmin allows it- there’s no rush, after all. His knees lift, and Yunho uses the opportunity to alternate between his cock and balls, using his hands on one and mouth on the other. 

Changmin pulls his mouth away with a shuddering gasp, then desperately mimics the other man. And yeah, okay, maybe he’s starting to get a little competitive, but this is the type of competition where nobody really loses, so that couldn’t be a bad thing, surely? His fingernails scrape lightly against the sensitive skin on Yunho’s thighs, coming up to grope at his ass. They’re out of lube so he can’t play with Yunho’s puckered little hole like he wants, so he settles for massaging a thumbpad over the rim, smiling around Yunho’s cock when his thighs shake at the sensation.

Yunho makes a small  _mmpf_  sound- he’s getting close. With renewed effort, he slurps down Changmin’s cock, tongue darting out to taste the sensitive spots, using his hand for the inches he can’t fit in.

Changmin squeezes his eyes shut, giving over to the sensations. Yunho lightly scrapes his teeth over the head of his cock, then swallows him down in one go. With a jerk, Changmin comes, the first wave of pleasure already washing over him before he even realises it. Yunho sucks him down, drawing down every last drop with a satisfied moan.

Changmin whimpers around the length of Yunho’s cock, then rolls over to pin Yunho to the bed, working his mouth fast until Yunho spills over with a cry. He moans as Changmin kisses his softening shaft, reaching for the younger man so they lay panting, face to face.

"C’mere," Yunho murmurs, bringing him close to kiss, the taste of their release mingling between their heated tongues.

"We really need to get up," Changmin mumbles against his lips.

"Mm. If you admit it, I’ll bring you breakfast in bed," Yunho bargains.

Changmin scrunches his brow. “Admit what?”

Yunho grins. “I won.”


	8. Nipple Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I headcanon that Yunho has super sensitive nipples and it’s actual canon that Changmin is obsessed with his moobs so…yay nipple porn! \o/

-

Yunho never looked as beautiful as he did when he was pressed against the mattress, Changmin pinning him down. There was always something stunning about the red flush on his face that extended down his chest, and the way he turns his face away under such sharp scrutiny.

“Gorgeous,” Changmin murmurs. He rocks his hips slightly, brushing his cock against Yunho’s smiling as the other man moans in response. He’s unable to do much though, with Changmin straddling his hips and gripping his wrists.

“Changminnie, please,” Yunho gasps, eyes fluttering shut. “Need more.”

“Not yet,” Changmin soothes him. He reaches for a length of rope and Yunho groans, knowing that ropeplay plus Changmin meant a delayed orgasm. Carefully, with practiced motions, he twines the rope tightly across Yunho’s chest, leaving parallel lines two inches above and below his nipples.

“Changmin,” Yunho pants, blushing as the blood rushes to his chest and pushes them out even more. “You know that makes them-”

“I like it,” Changmin insists. Yunho presses his lips together, unconvinced. “I’ll prove it.”

He leans forward, gently stroking the hard little buds of his nipples, watching as Yunho opens his mouth in a silent moan.

“Look at them,” Changmin murmurs. “So perky and delicious.”

“Don’t,” Yunho mutters, but his back arches into Changmin’s ministrations even more.

Changmin smiles, releasing his nipples in order to kiss the other man. Yunho tastes like desperation, helpless under his control. He laves a wet trail down Yunho’s neck, blowing gently over the wet skin and leaving goosebumps in his wake.

Yunho tenses as he reaches his collarbones, but Changmin purposefully leaves his tits alone, pressing kisses down his abs, his thighs. Yunho’s cock twitches in anticipation, his length slapping Changmin in the face.

“Sorry,” Yunho flushes furiously, covering his face with his hands.

“I’m not complaining,” Changmin points out, grinning wickedly. He swallows down Yunho’s cock, giving the length a few leisurely bobs of his head, pleased as Yunho cards his fingers through his hair, desperate to keep him there. Reluctantly, he releases the other man with a slick pop. It was far too easy to get carried away, but tonight Changmin had other plans. He nudges at Yunho’s thighs until the other man spreads his legs wider, lifting his knees until Changmin has full access to his puckered hole.

“God, you have no idea how gorgeous you look like this,” Changmin growls, breathing in his musky scent. He licks at the sensitive patch of skin between Yunho’s balls and hole, smirking as the other man cries out in surprise.

“Stay still,” he murmurs, kissing wetly against his entrance.

Yunho moans, hips instinctively rocking against Changmin’s mouth. Pleased with his progress, Changmin withdraws to snatch some lube and Yunho’s favourite buttplug. Slicking up his fingers, he takes Yunho’s cock into his mouth as he works in the first finger.

“More,” Yunho whimpers, fists clenching the bedsheets so hard his knuckles turn white. His breathing is increasingly laboured as Changmin works in another finger, stuffing him full. His mouth alternates between Yunho’s cock and balls when he pushes in a third.­

“Changmin, I don’t know if-” Yunho starts, breathless.

“It’s not much different than taking me,” Changmin reassures him. “Plus, I want you nice and open for me later.”

“Later?” Yunho asks, then lets out a soft cry when Changmin withdraws his hand and pushes in the buttplug.

“Later,” Changmin confirms. “I have other plans for now.”

“How long is this going to take,” Yunho whines, shuddering as he clenches around the plug, feeling it push against his prostate. His hips buck as Changmin straddles his stomach.

“You’re heavy,” Yunho pouts.

“I don’t want you squirming away from me,” Changmin replies mildly. He turns his attention to Yunho’s chest. In the time he’d been busy with Yunho’s lower half, they’re swollen and bulging from the tightly-bound rope. Yunho’s nipples are hard, delicate little buds, just _waiting_ for him to debauch them.

Changmin starts with his fingers, running them over the sensitive skin that surrounds them. Yunho gasps, crying out.

“Changmin, they’re so sensitive,” he whines, hands gripping a Changmin’s waist.

“God you’re so hot,” Changmin groans, surprised when his voice comes husky with lust. He uses his mouth next, sucking and nipping alternatively between the two. Yunho yells out then, one hand gripping Changmin’s hair and the other reaching down to jack him off. His nipples are swollen, the skin around it bright red.

“I’ll buy you nipple clamps someday,” Changmin promises him. “Think about that hyung. I’ll leave them pinched and sore whilst my hands and mouth are free to play with the rest of you. How does that sound?”

Yunho flushes, but his expression suggests he’s not entirely adverse to the idea. Changmin grins, making a mental note to ensure his future purchase. He grazes his fingernails against the hard buds, making Yunho shudder.

“Do you think you can come like this?” he asks, thoughtful. “Just from me playing with your gorgeous tits?”

Yunho moans. “Oh God, I think- maybe.”

“I’ll test it without the buttplug someday,” Changmin chuckles. Yunho whines, pushing his chest out, impulsively seeking out more friction for his aching nipples.

“Changmin…”

“What do you want, hyung?”

“Don’t tease me,” Yunho groans, head falling back. His hands work over Changmin’s cock almost as if he wasn’t even aware of his stroke. Pleased, Changmin thrusts lightly into his grip, leaning forward to bite and nibble on one nipple, using his hand to give the other the same harsh treatment.

“Oh, I wanna fuck them,” Changmin moans. “Can I, hyung? Please?”

Yunho flushes, but nods. He pulls Changmin up by his cock, thumb brushing over the sensitive head.

“Don’t,” Changmin warns. “I’ll come too soon.” He pushes his cock against Yunho’s chest, laying it between the two swollen mounds, using his knees to push them together even more. He thrusts against the sweat-slick skin slowly at first, both of them moaning at the sensation,

“Oh God, that feels so good,” Changmin moans, hips moving faster. Yunho reaches for the lube, dribbling it over his chest to help out. He blushes at the compliment, and opens his mouth so that every time Changmin thrusts upwards, the head of his cock briefly slides against his slick lips.

“Feel good, Changminnie?” Yunho prompts, confidence growing from Changmin’s reactions. Changmin nods, unable to answer. Yunho’s chest would surely be aching and bruised tomorrow, but the other man doesn’t seem to care, murmuring quietly to encourage him.

Changmin’s cock pulses with pleasure, and he uses his hands to pinch and twist at Yunho’s already sensitive nipples.

“Oh,” Yunho gasps. “Oh, Changmin! That feels so good.”

He yelps as Changmin twists harder, and Changmin can feel him buck his hips  against the buttplug. “Oh-fuck, Changminnie- I’m gonna- I need to-”

“Are you gonna come?” Changmin pants, dick twitching at the very idea. “Just from me fucking your sexy titties? I’m not even touching your cock.”

“Please,” Yunho groans, eyes blown wide, his hips thrusting wildly, humping the air in a desperate search for friction. “God, I’m so close-!”

“Come,” Changmin barks, as he thrusts hard, pinching Yunho’s nipples as hard as he can.

Yunho screams as his orgasm hits, hips shaking. A hot splatter of come even hits Changmin’s ass and back.

“Changmin,” Yunho whimpers. “Please, I’m too sensitive.” He tries to bat away Changmin’s fingers which are still playing with his tits. “Changmin!”

“Tell me to stop and I will,” Changmin promises. He knew how sensitive the other man got after orgasm, but he also knew how Yunho loved- and hated- his exploitation of this fact. “Please,” the older man begs again, shuddering.

“I didn’t hear a ‘no’,” Changmin points out. “Come on, hyung, tell me to stop.”

“Oh God,” Yunho whimpers. He screams again as Changmin reaches behind to gently tug on his spent cock. “Changmin, please! It’s too sensitive, I can’t- I can’t-!” he sobs, body thrashing wildly.

“Oh, fuck I’m close,” Changmin gasps, thighs burning with exertion. Yunho’s eyes widen, wet with tears at the over whelming sensations rocking his body.

“You’re gonna come, Changminnie?” he breathes. “You’re gonna come all over my titties?”

“Oh, fuck, yes,” Changmin cries, hips working faster.

“Come on, then, Yunho purrs, mouth open and eager. “Come all over my tits, Changminnie. Let me see it.”

Changmin cries out, but it’s not until Yunho adds a hand over his cock that he reaches his climax, his seed spurting and going all over Yunho’s breasts, some of it landing in his waiting mouth.

Yunho moans, licking at the seed around his lips as Changmin slows, panting harshly.

“Fuck, that was hot,” Yunho breathes. “My chest is so sore.”

“Oh you’re beautiful,” Changmin praises. He shuffles down so he can kiss the other man, their tongues pushing lazily against each other’s. He rolls over, allowing Yunho to lay over him. Yunho winces slightly.

“Mmpf,” he murmurs against Changmin’s lips. “Careful. You’re forgetting I still have the plug inside me, baby.”

“I didn’t forget,” Changmin purrs, smirking as Yunho blinks in surprise. “Once you’re ready, I’m going to take it out and fuck you whilst you play with your tits for me, you understand?”

Yunho looks horrified, but his dick twitches just a little, evidence to his arousal at the idea.

Changmin smiles. “Take your time. We have all night.”


	9. Tickle Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Send me a “Tickle” and I’ll write a drabble about character discovering the other is ticklish 
> 
> (takes place after their 2nd Running Man appearance. idk if you wanted a tickling..fetish but. That’s kinda what I wrote anyway lmfao. also warning for very, very mild dubcon. not sure if it even counts but just in case!)

Originally [[here](http://rilakumabear.tumblr.com/post/149319312564/homin-tickle-realizeundress-prompt-drabble)]

~

Changmin really regrets tearing off Yunho’s name tag.

“Good job, Changmin-ah,” Haha had grinned, slapping a hand onto his back. Changmin had muttered something back, far too distracted by how Yunho had curled up under him, body squirming and writhing and feeling so fucking good he had momentarily forgotten about the cameras.

Yunho had squealed, tossing and turning away from Changmin’s prying hands. He had gasped, pupils blown wide when Changmin shoved his hand under his t-shirt, a tiny little breathless yipping escaping his throat as Changmin danced his fingertips over his skin. It had been over in a heartbeat, but realisation that Yunho was ticklish was a thought far too intriguing to let go.

And even now, back at their apartment, when Yunho is yawning after his shower, he still can’t get the image out of his head.

“Are you coming to bed?” Yunho prompts, a quizzical look on his face.

His skin is bare after scrubbing off stage makeup, his hair still damp at the ends. Yunho’s lips are soft and plump and red from biting them and _oh_ -

“Y-yeah,” Changmin croaks out.                          

Yunho stretches out on the mattress, a small _oof_ of air leaving his lips as Changmin straddles his waist. “Changmin?”

“Before,” Changmin says, shoving his hands under Yunho’s shirt and sliding them, smoothly, slowly, over his skin, “During filming, you- you were-”

Yunho squirms, eyes wide. He’s breathless already, hands coming to stop Changmin’s shameless groping. “What are you doing?”

“You’re ticklish,” Changmin states. “How did I not know that before?”

“It’s not like I usually _let_ people tickle me,” Yunho mutters, cheeks pink. He gasps when Changmin lightly scrapes his nails against his sensitive sides. “Changmin!” He cuts off his shout immediately. “Oh God, I sound like an idiot.”

“I like your reaction,” Changmin reassures him. He digs his fingers in, wriggling them mercilessly. Yunho yelps, a hysteric shriek escaping his lips before he can help himself. He’s laughing, body thrashing under Changmin’s.

“Changmin,” he moans. “Stop! Stop tickling me!”

“I like it,” Changmin repeats with a grin. He wrestles the older man, feeling the nudge of Yunho’s cock against his ass. “And you like it too! I knew it!”

“Don’t,” Yunho whines, his face blazing. “I look so stupid.”

“No,” Changmin frowns. “You look-” _Beautiful._ “So fucking sexy, hyung.” He pauses to gauge Yunho’s reaction. The other man lowers his gaze, blushing, but there’s a small smile at the compliment.

“I don’t want you to tickle me,” Yunho pouts instead. “It makes me all squirmy and breathless and, and-”

“Sensitive,” Changmin groans, mind suddenly filled with a thousand ideas, all of which are going to send him straight to hell. Yunho nods, trying to throw him off, but his efforts are half-hearted.

“Please,” Yunho whispers, and Changmin almost comes right there. He closes a hand around Yunho’s wrists, holding his arms above his head. With his spare hand, he tickles Yunho everywhere he can reach, grinning as the older man shrieks, body shaking with laughter.

“Changmin! Stop, please stop, oh my _God_ ,” Yunho begs, tears of mirth rolling down his face.

“Stop moving so much,” Changmin bites down on the sensitive spot on Yunho’s neck until the other man whines breathlessly. He laves his tongue over the spot apologetically, blowing lightly on the sensitised skin until Yunho is shivering as goosebumps rise. “Maybe I should tie you up,” Changmin muses out loud.

“Oh God, no,” Yunho whispers, but his hips buck unintentionally, in a way that screams _Oh God, yes_.

“This could be interesting, hyung,” Changmin swirls a fingertip over Yunho’s chest, pinching at a nipple. Yunho keens, his eyes drifting closed as Changmin trails his fingers down, down, until he’s cupping his hard-on.

“This is why I didn’t want you to know,” Yunho moans. “You’re going to exploit this, aren’t you?”

Changmin smirks, rolling off the bed. Yunho cracks an eye open. “Where are you going?”

“To fetch some rope and feathers,” Changmin smiles sweetly as Yunho’s jaw falls open. “Be back in a minute, hyung.”

fin~


	10. Realize Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Send me a “Realize” and I’ll write a drabble about one character realizing they love the other

Originally [[here](http://rilakumabear.tumblr.com/post/149319312564/homin-tickle-realizeundress-prompt-drabble)]

~

Their schedule so far has been this: dance practice, radio show, tv show, press conference, dance practice, 300 calorie snack on the drive to the next interview, tv show, recording their next single that’s not out ‘til next year, next radio show-

It’s not until Yunho is sitting in the car being driven to God knows where else, that it occurs to him that _sleep_  was never on the schedule.

Next to him, Changmin’s face is ashy with exhaustion, eyesbags a dull shade of purple. He’s still awake though, hands clumsily opening a packet of rice crackers.

“Hyung,” Changmin passes them over. “Eat some.”

Yunho grabs a handful and shovels them into his mouth without even tasting it. “Thanks, Changmin-ah,” he mumbles. Changmin nods, watching him finish the packet before he finally falls asleep.

*

“So what’s it’s like promoting as a duo for the first time?” the journalist is smiling sweetly, but there’s a hungry glimmer in his eye.

Yunho clenches his jaw before pasting on a neutral smile. Next to him, Changmin shifts. “Changmin and I have known and worked together for a long time, so this is no different. We’re excited to come back with a new album for our fans.”

“But how did you find it to overcome to gaps in your group?” the journalist persists, digging for a sharp retort. Yunho’s close to giving him one.

 _There are no gaps_ , he wants to shout. _There’s Changmin and me, and we’re all Dong Bang Shin Ki needs_.

“It’s been a while since our last album,” Yunho starts, careful. “We worked hard to repay the fans-”

“Many of your fanclub left after the lawsuit,” the journalist interrupts. “What would you say to them?”

Yunho flounders. Hes struggling to come up with a neutral response, when suddenly, Changmin nudges him subtly.

“Everyone is free to enjoy whatever they like,” Changmin says calmly, though his body is tense. “If anyone chooses to enjoy our music, then we are grateful for the support. If not, then we wish them well. It’s true that’s there’s been a change in our group line-up but we have both worked hard on this new album and it’s exciting to be on stage again.” He says all of this like he’s recited it, but Yunho knows that isn’t true. The journalist looks disappointed as Changmin gently moves the press conference onto another topic. Under the table, Yunho grips his hand. _Changmin. Thank you._

Changmin squeezes back.

*

He shouldn’t have done it, really. But the atmosphere had been high after the concert, and egged on by their dancers, Yunho had attempted to backflip off a small set of steps. Needless to say, he had slipped, resulting in a hospital trip and five stitches. 

“You’re so fucking stupid,” Changmin fumes. They had been back home for at least two hours, but his rage doesn’t seem to have diminished at all.

“Sorry,” Yunho repeats meekly, watching the younger man pace up and down. “We don’t have to dance on stage for a while though. And I’ll catch up on learning the new routines pretty soon.”

“That’s not it, you idiot,” Changmin snaps, swirling to face him. “You need to take care of your health!”

Yunho blinks. The younger man is a tornado when he’s angry, but this time it’s oddly endearing. “You’re angry because I was hurt?”

“Of course, what did you think?” Changmin gives him a blistering stare.

“Oh, Changminnie,” Yunho beams. “That’s that’s really sweet.”

Changmin stares. “It’s because my income is affected by you,” he mutters. his ears are pink. Yunho manages to get up, hobbling over to his bandmate. He smiles, heart bursting with emotion as Changmin automatically comes over to help him up. Suddenly, it dawns on him that Changmin’s always done this. Even since debut, he’s found little notes in his pockets reminding him to eat. Or Changmin will find an unopened water bottle for him to drink from. Or he’ll always open the door for him, hand placed firmly on the small of his back to make sure he’s going the right way. It’s the little things through the days, from before they got together to even now, when Changmin was angry. And he wasn’t even angry AT him, just worried how he had hurt himself. 

Yunho grabs onto Changmin, leaning on the younger man as he plants a kiss on Changmin’s lips.

“Hyung?”

“I love you,” Yunho says quietly. Changmin flushes, eyes averted. He’s still as bashful as ever.

“I know, hyung.” He says it with a smile.

fin~


	11. Undress Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Send me a “Undress” and I’ll write a drabble about one character watching the other get naked.

Originally [[here](http://rilakumabear.tumblr.com/post/149319312564/homin-tickle-realizeundress-prompt-drabble)]

~

Yunho remembers a time when Changmin actually used to be shorter than him. It hasn’t been that long, but somehow it still feels like a lifetime ago. He also remembers a time when Changmin had been a skinny little weed, shooting up with puberty and being ridiculously adorable with his flailing long limbs.

Just when had the other man gotten so…. manly? Yunho wonders as he brushes his teeth, eyeing Changmin. The younger man is pulling off his clothes, ready for a shower, oblivious to his boyfriend’s creeping.

Alright, so he knew Changmin has been working out a lot- but so has he! It was unfair, Yunho thinks, how broad Changmin’s shoulders have become. He might not be as thick as Yunho, but he’s gorgeous nonetheless. Changmin turns, tossing his shirt into the laundry basket, giving Yunho a full view of the rippling muscles carved out on his back. And his _arms_ , fuck.  They were strong and sinewy with muscle, gracefully tossing the shirt like a basketball. Yunho almost chokes on toothpaste foam and Changmin unzips himself, pulling down his trousers and pants in one go. Yunho could write poetry about Changmin’s legs. They were long and graceful now, no longer the gangly awkward legs from his teenage years. And his ass, oh his beautiful ass. Round spankable globes just begging for Yunho to gnaw on them, the peachy cheeks hiding the sensitive hole containing the little knot of pure pleasure that Yunho loved to simulate and-

Changmin turns, and Yunho spits out his toothpaste. It’s not like he hasn’t seen the other man naked before but god, it was amazing every time. His cock, though flaccid, hangs low, and Yunho gulps, remembering the way it fits in his mouth or his ass. His toothbrush clatters against the sink, and Yunho tears his eyes away as Changmin throws him a quizzical look.

The other man is an Adonis, that’s for sure.

Finally naked, Changmin steps into the shower, turning expectantly. “Well? Are you joining me or what?”

“Mmpf?” Yunho manages to say, vaguely distracted by the smooth curve of Changmin’s hips.

Changmin rolls his eyes. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed you staring like a creep. Why do you think I was taking so long to pull off my clothes, you idiot?”

“Oh,” Yunho grins. “Was that a _striptease_ , Changminnie?”

“You know we’re dating right?” Changmin sighs. “Which means you can stare all you want?”

“ _Oh_ ,” Yunho says, eyes wide. Changmin clears his throat, waiting. Yunho doesn’t need to be told again. He whips off his clothes in seconds, and tackles the other man into the shower, kissing his laughs away under the spray of hot water.

fin~


	12. Baewatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TVXQ attempt a Baywatch-style photoshoot.
> 
> (For lilgoldiva ♥)

Changmin’s build has been described as a lot of things during his professional career. Sure there’s obvious things like _tall_ and _well-proportioned_ , but every so often (which is at least once a week) he’ll hear things like _real life Adonis_ , or _body of a god_ , and other such statements.

Too bad “clumsy fool” is also on the list.

“Changmin-sshi,” the photographer says. “I need you to hold the surfboard under your arm and run towards the camera, alright?”

Changmin stares at the stretch of sand before him. Loose sand. Sand that’s baked hot by the sun and crumbling under salt water. “Sure,” he says faintly, before realising the photographer is too far away to hear him. He looks up, glancing at Yunho, who’s getting his hair fixed. The older man looks perfectly at home on the beach, with his wind-ruffled hair and bright smile. Changmin gulps, staring at Yunho’s thick thighs.

 _Thighs of a stallion_ , he’d once blurted out on camera. The bronzed skin emphasises Yunho’s glorious muscles, and the tiny red shorts they’re both sporting look so much better wrapped around Yunho like Christmas wrapping paper. Because that’s exactly what it was, wrapping paper around the most glorious present that Changmin’s ever received-

“Changmin-sshi!”

“Sorry, I’m sorry!” Changmin realises with a start that the photographer is waiting. He picks up a slow jog, the hefty surfboard making his shoulder ache.

 _Professional, I’m a professional_.

“A little faster, please,” the photographer calls. Changmin grits his teeth and picks up speed, the surfboard dragging behind him. When he reaches the photographer, he’s frowning. “Maybe lose the surfboard,” he suggests eventually. Changmin nods his agreement, trying not to look too relieved. He returns to his start point, feeling the sweat trickle down his bare skin. In the distance, he can spot a few girls casting admiring glances at his muscled chest. Changmin perks up, preening a little in front of their gaze.

“Hi Changminnie!” Yunho bounds towards him. “My hair’s done.”

“Looks good,” Changmin replies vaguely. Well, Yunho _always_ looked good, there was really no point in repeating himself. Not when Yunho is standing in front of him in tiny red shorts that do _nothing_ to disguise how well-endowed he was, plus a tight white vest that stretches across his gorgeous chest that kinda _jiggles_ as Yunho’s bouncing around like a little puppy-

“Changmin-sshi!” The photographer sounds exasperated.

“Oh, sorry, Changmin-ah,” Yunho ducks out of frame. “I’ll let you finish.”

Changmin nods his thanks, preparing himself. He jogs towards the camera, suddenly hyper-aware of the distant crowd that’s watching the photoshoot, not to mention Yunho, who’s watching him with a wolfish glint in his eyes.

Changmin gulps. He knows _that_ particular look.

“Changmin-sshi, please face the camera!” the photographer shouts. Startled, Changmin glances up, his feet stumbling in the soft sand. “Again!” the photographer sounds exasperated. Changmin returns to his starting point.

“Maybe you should run with me,” Changmin tells Yunho. “I mean, we might as well.”

Of course they should. It made perfect sense since they were in the same band doing the same photoshoot. It had nothing to do with the fact that Changmin wants photos of Yunho’s glorious body running across the sand. He makes a mental note to ask their photographer for private copies.

“Okay, let’s go,” Yunho beams. He stretches his arms upwards and jumps a little to loosen his muscles. Changmin swallows, mouth suddenly feeling dry.

“Again!” the photographer screeches, flapping his arms. They jog immediately, and Changmin tries his best to look cool and sexy, except Yunho’s right next to him in his stupid tight white vest and _why_  were those shorts so tiny on him-

“Changmin-sshi,” the photographer says with a sigh. “Could you, maybe, look at the camera instead of Yunho-sshi?”

“O-of course,” Changmin flushes as they make their way back to the starting point again.

“If it makes you feel any better, I’ve spent the entire day drooling after you,” Yunho whispers. “That picture of you walking out of the waves, Bond-style?” He lets out a low whistle.

“Wait, is _that_ why you disappeared for fifteen minutes?” Changmin hisses. Yunho grins sheepishly.

“Uh, yeah, I might have needed to take care of business,” he confesses, gesturing vaguely at his crotch.

“What!” Changmin chokes, his feet stumbling in the sand. He tries to steady himself, but it’s too late; he goes sprawling.

“Fuck!” He tries to say, but his mouth is suddenly gritty with salt and sand and it comes out a little more like: _FUUUU-blerghhhh_

Oh god, oh god, oh _god_ people were watching and they definitely saw him fall on his face like a fucking idiot-

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME,” their photographer screams. “ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS RUN TOWARDS THE CAMERA-”

There’s a soft _thwump_ as something lands next to him.

“Hi Changminnie,” Yunho smiles. Changmin stares.

“Hyung? What are you doing?”

“Well, I saw you fall so I figured if I fall next to you, people will think it’s on purpose.”

“Oh,” Changmin says. He feels a soft smile curve on his face. “That’s… that’s actually kind of sweet.”

“Anything for you, Changminnie,” Yunho rolls onto his back. “Hey, we’ve spent the whole day on the beach but we haven’t even made any sandcastles yet!”

“We don’t have a bucket,” Changmin props himself onto an elbow. Yunho grins.

“We can make a sand mountain with our hands,” he suggests. “Plus I was collecting sea shells with our coordi before.”

“I can get bits of driftwood for the drawbridge!” Changmin says, getting excited before he can help himself.

Yunho beams. “Okay, let’s do it!”

From a distance, their photographer groans in frustration. His vision for this photoshoot was supposed to be two of the hottest stars in Asia running across the beach in a manly style whilst rescuing a pretty lady from the waves. Instead, he has two of the hottest stars in Asia scrabbling around the sand looking for bits and pieces to decorate their sand castle with. And yeah, okay, maybe it was kind of cute but he’s an ARTIST with a VISION and that vision was not TVXQ squealing as they splashed about in the water.

“Watch out!” Yunho shouts as a large wave crashes into them. Changmin shrieks with laughter as he’s soaked. They stagger back to the beach, flopping onto the sand, which sticks immediately. The image is stunning: both of them are panting, their chests heaving as they pull in air. Their hair is tousled with the salt from the ocean, and the sun beams down onto their happy smiles. But most of all, they’re looking at each other with such adoration that the photographer can’t help but raise his camera to snap a picture.

“Huh,” he mutters as he checks the photo. “Not bad.”

 fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...yeah idk what this was lmao.


End file.
